Partying with Shepard's Crew
by RozaMing
Summary: A party for Shepard after the Reaper war becomes interesting when all the boys in the squad want to take the lovely scented lady to dance. One shot and bringing back dead characters to satisfy and bring back a smile for everyone. Recently paragraphed and spelling repaired.


Owned by BioWare.

Story created by me.

"Don't move." Miranda said with her proper British Accent. Then she placed a small crown (that was worth a fortune) onto Shepard's dyed ruby red hair. It was three days after the Reapers were destroyed. Shepard survived; but her skin was burnt to badly to the point that it would never heal.

The Asari, Krogan, Drells, Turians, Quarians, Geth and Humans (A/N: I can remember the species of the galaxy but I can't remember half the stuff I study in class...Thank you BioWare for getting me hooked on this game, thanks a lot.) wouldn't leave their hero like that.

So after a few billion credits that everyone had no problem paying, Shepard was put into a long sleep and she was fixed...again. She wasn't turned into goldilocks or a super model, but she looked like like she was inhere early twenties.

"Remind me again why I was rebuilt with really long red hair?" Shepard looked at Liara.

"You told me once that you secretly desired red hair after you saw my blue hair. "Liara grinned.

"I recall Shepard being heavily intoxicated at that time in the Purgatory Bar." EDI commented. Liara looked away sheepishly.

Tali looked up from where she was sitting silently. "I think the red hair is nice." Everyone looked at her. "Sorry for being quite just now...but I just think Shepard would looked really nice if she wore a puffy princess dress and curled her hair, you know?"

Shepard smiled at Tali, "Yeah. But unfortunately everyone wants be to be a sexy princess." The girls in the room laughed. Then they all headed downstairs except Shepard.

She was too busy looking out the window, and everyone knew that Shepard didn't have much time to herself for the past 5 years. They were in Paris, the place she grew in. Fortunately, the Eiffel tower wasnt knocked down and was in fact, untouched. The city was the only one that was safe and it's hotels and residence were gladly inviting people in for shelter.

When Shepard finally decided to step into the ball room, the person guarding the doors beamed his biggest smile at Shepard and tipped his hat at her. She wondered if everyone was going to be like that. Instead of stepping in proudly through the front entrance, she used her biotic powers to seem invisible like Kasumi and glided her way into the party.

Then with her scarf that was perfumed with a lovely smelling perfume given from the Asari colony, she twirled it around her female squad members.

They got the signal and watched the boys of the squad as Shepard twirled her scarf around their heads.

They looked around and Joker looked at Thane. "Ok definitely not him.." he thought. Then he looked to his left, and standing there was James.

"Vega, didn't know you were wearing perfume."

James was busy closing his eyes and smelling the wonderful scent. He bet this chicka wearing it was one hell of a woman.

"Wait. Its not me." James said. Then Shepard twirled the scarf around Garrus. Being a Turian he wasn't very sensitive to the smelling sense so Shepard brought it closer to his face. Then Garrus turned and looked at Kaidan.

Then Shepard let her scarf brush the Major's nose. Kaidan looked at Garrus and they both knew someone was there. They looked at the girls standing across the room laughing at them. Both men smirked when they saw that the Commander was the only person who wasn't there.

"The smell...nice...kind of like flowers..." Wreav leaned into the smell and followed it. The Krogan stopped until he reached the stage. When the spotlight was turned on the he stepped back slowly.

Shepard appeared suddenly in front of the mic and Thane gracelessly spat out the drink he was about to gulp down.

"The commander looks very...pretty tonight." Mordin Solus said suprisingly.

Weave looked at Shepard and smirked before walking back. "She even looks like a flower." he said after looking at Shepard's royal green satin gown with her red hair flowing down her shoulders. "Like a red rose on a long green stem."

Garrus reminded himself to dance with her later.

Sure, Shepard wasn't the prettier than Miranda or Aria T'Loak but if you're used to seeing the commander covered with blood on her armor, then it's understandable that she looks like a goddess now. Even Jack could agree to that.

Shepard made her speech easily and poured her heart out. Her speech was being filmed and was viewed live from several planets. At that moment, Shepard felt the world shake a bit because of the people clapping. Hahah...

Anderson hugged Shepard before walking with her to the corner her squad mates were standing near. The council understand that Shepard didn't want to be anywhere else than beside the soldiers that fought with along her.

Even with one eyepatch, Anderson could still stare the shit out of the team mates who were ogling her body. When he left, the Specter hugged her team, who were dressed finely in their Alliance suits and ball gowns.

"You smell nice, Siha." Thane grabbed Shepard by the waist and started dancing, right in front of Garrus.

Too bad James beat the rest to it.

Thane let go when his hand was suddenly grabbed by an old, plump lady. "Hey there handsome." She winked.

"Thanks grandma Sally!" James said to her.

Ashley and Jack tried very hold back Garrus as they two started dancing. "You should wear your hair down more often. It's nice to see it every morning when you wake up, Lola." James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Keep dreaming, Lieutenant." Shepard smiled up at him.

She couldn't really imagine to see his big, muscular and tattooed arm around her every time she woke up and she wasn't insisting it to happen either.

Garrus was being a kid and he stand down on a chair with his arms crossed. James turned Lola around so that he was facing Garrus.

Then every so slowly, he twisted a lock of Shepard's hair around his finger and sniffed it, closing his eyes in the heavenly smell of her perfume.

Garrus could put a bullet through that man's eyes repeatedly.

Shepard was a smart woman and she could see what James was doing from looking at the mirror beside her. Looking James in the eyes, he gulped before she pushed him backwards to Jack. "What the f-" Jack stopped and surprisingly didn't throw the big man across the room with her powers. Soon enough, they started dancing.

Then the commander was grabbed at her waist and turned to see a Krogan. After minutes of talking and him awkwardly trying to sniff her, she pushed him to Liara.

Then she danced with Joker and she couldn't push a crippled guy so she kissed his cheek and he automatically fell backwards and bumped into EDI, who had just came into the room wearing her sexy gown. They both smiled.

Then she danced with Mordin but he was married so he got back to his wife right before she pushed him.

Unfortunately Zaeed was to hard to push so she ordered him to go find Miranda.

Kaidan stepped forward and was the first person who actually asked her if she wanted to dance. She took his hand and kept it casual, since Ashley was eyeing the both of them.

"The Hero of the Galaxy having fun tonight?" Kaidan asked, twirling her around.

"Yeah. But then it shouldn't be all about me." Shepard whispered something into his ear afterwards and he went running to Ashley.

Shepard looked at Garrus, who was playing with a fork. "Where's Tali?" Shepard asked the Turian. They were dating so why weren't they dancing?

"I wanted to dance with you," Garrus muttered. "because when I looked at Tali she set her eyes at Thane."

Shepard couldn't understand after all that twirling but she eventually said, "Wanna make them jealous?"

Garrus tapped his fingers three times, indicating a 'yes'.

"Awww, don't be so sour." Shepard said loudly.

Garrus sighed equally loudly as he stood up.

"A dance, Princess Shepard?" Garrus offered a hand and his bad-boy smirk. This, did not go unnoticed by Thane and Tali.

"Why, the song is nice. Looks like we have to..." Garrus got closer to Shepard, "...slowdance."

"But this is strictly just two old friends..." Shepard said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Who just wants to dance...because they got dumped." Garrus continued and laced his hands with Shepard and sniffed her pretty hair.

Tali and Thane broke off talking and approached them. "We were just discussing about what's it's like having children since Thane has an 18 year old son himself." Tali smacked Garrus's shoulder.

"You two...considering kids?" Shepard grinned like a cat.

"Save that smile for me." Thane said in his low, husky tone as he placed his hand on the side of her face so that she looked at him. "We never properly danced just now." Shepard purred.

The music had stopped as it was getting late and Shepard parted from Thane once more. The Drell looked down on the floor as Shepard shook everyone's hand before they went back up in their rooms.

"Shepard is the one person who deserves happiness more than any of us." Miranda told Thane.

"And her awesome squad ain't just gonna sit around." Joker snapped his fingers and made a plan.

10 minutes later-

"Ready, babe?" Jack said to James as they parted. He gave her an air kiss and the whole team ran to their spots, trying to stifle their laugh.

"Where's Thane-" Shepard was abruptly grabbed by her hands by Zaeed and James to the garden outside the hotel, where lanterns were set up and music was coming off from somewhere.

Thane smiles and patted the seat beside him on the picnic mat. Shepard sat with him and looked up on the stars.

While Shepard was focusing on something that looked like a star, Thane took out his sniper and shot the omni tool that was taking their picture.

Then they looked at each other. Leaning in closer, closer and closer...

Just as they lips brush Thane picks up his Carnifex and shoots out the video camera above them.

*DING DING 12:00a.m. DING DING*

Then everyone jumped up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHEPARD!" Shepard and Thane ignore and just kissed on the spot.

"No cake, then?" Garrus rubbed his neck awkwardly.

And then the next thing you know, everyone woke up with cake all over their clothes. Except for the Spectre and the assassin, who were swimming in the pool as Thane opened up a velvet box with the most beautiful ring ever.

Diana Allers's camera was shot repeatedly.

A/N: I know I said one shot but..well, if you want Shepard to say no to him and date another guy then I'm all in. The last review I'm getting (if I get any at all) is the one I'm considering to determine the future of this story.


End file.
